Closure
by ballergrl
Summary: What happens when Yuuki sees Zero at the party? How will Kaname react? Set after Chapter 53! This is my own prediction. yuukixkaname yuukixzero and just wanted to say thx for the reviews! much appreciated


What happens when Yuuki sees Zero at the party? How will Kaname react? Set after Chapter 53! This is my own prediction.

I don't own Vampire Knight

**Closure**

"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? I already chose my path!" I wanted to scream out. My hand was still holding on the the other that had touched Zero's. I just didn't want to believe myself. I was stronger than this. I was practical. I love Kaname for God's sake!

"Yuuki?" It was Yori and I instantly rushed over to give her the strongest hug I can give.

"Yuuki, you're hurting me!" she giggled as she hugged me tightly as well. She was always so sweet and even though I was thirsty, I knew I was able to control myself. I didn't want her blood. I wanted his.

"Yori! I've missed you so much! How are you? How are things at school? Is everything still ok?" I bombarded her with my many questions and she only seemed to enjoy our company even more. She told me how things were progressing at the academy and how things were somewhat back to normal. A few of the students have managed to accept the fact that there are vampires and I was glad Yori was one of the few. I needed as many friends as I could get.

"Yuuki? Are you alright? You seem sad. I know you're doing well, but I can't help the feeling that you're actually miserable." I shook my head but the tears already started coming out.

"I love him. I love him with all my heart and it hurts that I hurt him. Am I such a bad person?" Yori had no idea who I was talking about. She saw the interaction that I had with Zero, but I guess she didn't think I could handle it. She gave me a hug and we spoke about more pleasant topics.

It didn't seemed like any time had passed at all, but apparently it had been an hour and Ruka came in to tell me I needed to get back to the party. I waited until someone came to pick up Yori, and I knew it was Zero. She gave me another hug and went towards him.

Yori was transferred over to another hunter and I suddenly felt the loneliness and pain. Here I was alone with Zero.

"Zero, wait." He ignored me and I took his hand again. Not his arm, but his actual hand. I saw him tense and stare. As if staring at me with the intent to kill could scare me away. I was the most fearful thing there was in our world. Nothing could scare me away anymore.

"Let go of my hand."

"I can't." I wanted to. Trust me when I say I wanted to. I knew Kaname was waiting for me. And half of me wanted to run to Kaname as fast as my legs could carry. But this was Zero.

"I won't ask again." His tone was every bit as bitter as his expression.

"I know," and I still hung on. He was paler than our last meeting a year ago. He was skinnier too. I could tell he was about to pull the gun out but before he could I spoke out.

"Tell me how you do it?" I saw him lift an eyebrow and it gave me an ounce of hope.

"Tell me how you can hate me so much, tell me how to get rid of you from my heart. I know I can't have you in my life anymore but no matter how hard I try I'm still reminded of you! Tell me how you do it!" I struggled and I saw my many tears on the floor now. He didn't let the gun go, but he put the safety back on. I didn't want any hope. He didn't say anything, but let go of my hand and I saw that hand creep towards my face. Gently holding it, he did something very unlike himself. But then I only saw glimpses of these moments.

"You told me you had no more worries." I could tell he was asking why I was still like this when I was with the man I love.

"And then you told me you would kill all of those like me," I spoke quietly and he let go of my face. It was only a glimpse but I knew he was still there. I knew he still cared. Didn't he?

"You have to get back. Kaname is waiting for you." I nodded and went back outside. I knew the conversation was over. Before I reached the door I heard him speak out.

"I tell myself every day, that you're not the person you once were. Maybe you should try the same." I stood blankly as I watched him leave. I knew in my heart that he still longed for me, but that me wasn't the me now. He wanted the past and he couldn't forgive the new me. For some reason I felt better. I didn't know what I would be expecting but something like this wasn't it. It didn't matter; I needed my closure and got it. The cravings were slowly starting to become bearable. I didn't need him anymore, at least I knew eventually I wouldn't need him. When Kaname came in I had made myself presentable once again. He stepped closer and examined my face. I knew he knew what had happened yet he didn't ask what I expected him to ask. His expression showed nothing yet his eyes were filled with worry and doubt.

"Yuuki, is everything alright?" I gave him a kiss. Not on the cheek like he expected. But he liked the response and kissed me back. When we separated, I knew things would still be hard. I would still want Zero but I knew as each day passed things would get much easier. I gave him a sincere smile that made him smile back. I remembered how much I adored that smile of his and gave my reply.

"It will be."

Note: I finished this in only a couple of hours so sorry if it sounds rushed. But please review!


End file.
